Shadows into Light
by silverVOID
Summary: Sequel to Twisted Galaxies: The Tallest has created a new plan to destroy the Dark Force - the three will be sent to Kyra's base to reveal her plans for revenge. The Twisted Galaxies have been saved, but the universe will be trapped in an everlasting darkness unless the prophesied ones can drive the Shadows into Light. Rated T for violence and blocked profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHEW! Second book coming SMOOTHLY! I'm so happy cuz I've been playin forever on FH. Can't believe its the second book already! Anyhow, this book is kinda like a reunion for the three (and yes, they're a threesome. read the extended desc. of TG in mah profile, sez SATAZR. Yeah. Heehee I luv Sy so much lol (meaning I love to torture him. DUH). In his evil form he was like a Johnny the Homicidal maniac, but really, he's more like Fluttershy xD. HERE'S TO A NEW EVOLUTION! OR IN THIS CASE, THE SECOND BOOK!**

**Chapter 1: THANK GOD FOR REINCARNATION!**

3:29:37, December 24. Location: The Massive

Zim: *jumping up and down* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!  
Sy: We don't even celebrate Christmas, Zim. And I don't even know what it is...  
Teth: It's an Earth holiday *turns to Zim* Why're you celebrating Christmas? We're not even human!  
Zim: *stops jumping* Oh. Oh yeah... so- er...  
*awkward silence*  
Teth: *breaks silence* Well, it's been one year...haha... it's like an anniversary, almost  
Zim: *leaps up, points at Teth and mouths "AWKWARD SILENCE BREAKER!"*  
Teth: *ignores* So- um... happy anniversary?  
Sy and Zim: *gives her look*  
Teth: *sighs* Look, all I'm trying to do is break the silence here! It's too- QUIET! Argh!  
Sy: *looks at Zim* _She's going insane_  
Teth: *punches Sy* _Very funny_  
Sy: D*mmit, forgot...  
Zim: Well, the anniversary would've been in October... *changes subject* This is too weird! A threeway love of a zombie-  
Teth: I'm not a zombie! I just used to be a ghost!  
Zim: A mass murderer-  
Sy: *looks away* I was possessed, alright?  
Zim: and an amazingly-  
Teth: -stupid invader-that-wasn't-but-for-some-reason-he-is-now? I agree!  
Zim: *pulls out plunger* DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS! I WILL!  
Teth: *sarcastic* Oh no, a plunger! I'm so scared! Trust me, I've faced worse  
Sy: *can tells where the convo's heading* Ignoring you...  
Teth: Sorry, forgot *whispers to Zim* It's been a year! Why can't he just forget it!  
Zim: *shrugs* Don't ask me. He's still jittery when someone besides us comes along. Care for a demo?  
Teth: Whatever  
Zim: *looks out into hall* Someone's coming  
Sy: Aaaahh! Hide me! *hides behind Zim*  
Teth: *takes off jacket and covers Sy*  
Zim: False alarm  
Teth: *takes jacket back* He was definitely right on that... Dude, quit it! You're acting like a fugitive or something!  
Sy: ...I'd rather be  
Zim: Dude, it's not your fault!  
Sy: Yeah, it is...  
Teth: Well, ya gotta admit, Riena's pretty mad about- well- boyfriend. killed. NOT COMING BACK AS A GHOST. You know-  
Zim: Thai food, anyone?  
*they look at Zim, smirk, duck behind their hands, and ROTFLOL*  
Teth: Seriously, Mit, you gotta stop with the thai food joke. Its getting old  
(Well, it's obvious you all still like it. And besides, it's fun to torture him.)  
Sy: Like me?  
(Well, duh. Why do you think I keep making the others mention-)  
Sy: Don't say it, don't say it-  
(- *ignores cuz I'm cruel :D* the giant battle you caused in the last book that killed tons of peeps!)  
Teth: Great. Now look what you've done. He's in Ultimate Depression mode  
(Yes, but now I have barely any excuses for the thai food jokes because he made the Control Brains go insane and when then came into the battle they killed LARDY!)  
Zim: *snickers* Lardy?  
(*blushes* My personal nickname for Lard Nar. Now can we move on?)  
Sy: *lifts head* You're not even supposed to be in the book in the first place! Can't you just go away?!  
(Ouch. And to think I was planning on making 2 AMVs for you!)  
Sy: Wait, 2?!  
(Yes, 2. Haha why do we keep saying 2 on italics- anyhow. Yes, 2 AMVs.)  
Zim and Teth: WHAT?! HOW COME HE GETS 2?!  
(Cuz he's one of mah faves. Faves get torture but lots of love. Like Anon and LN. A whole chapter dedicated to torture Anon with electricity, but who loves him more than me?)  
Teth: Um, he's my SIR?  
(Besides you. And for Lard Nar, sure he isn't getting tortured by his own brother, but lets face it. THAI FOOD.)  
*everyone cracks up*  
(See what I mean? Giant speech over now, back to the plot.)

*...*

(SY! THE PLOT!)  
Sy: Right! Er... what page are we on again?  
(UGH NOT THIS AGAIN! Page-)  
Sy: Wait- found it  
(One day I'm going get the Tallest to throw you into a sun)  
Sy: Anyhow- ...this is way too weird though. Flashback, and one day we're best friends. Next day one's dead (Teth), another's in hiding (Zim) and one turned into a homicidal maniac (me). Now we're back to square one. Is this awkward or what?  
Teth: Good point...  
Zim: Yes, but now thanks to my amazing Zim-ness of ZIM, all is right with the world universe again

Teth: *Gaz imitation FTW* Stupid universe  
Sy: ...And to think I thought reincarnation wasn't real  
Teth: Yeah, me neither. I didn't believe in the Underworld! Then I get stuck there for 36 years, then I have to go BACK to the Overworld (or whatever it's called), save the universe, and now here I am  
Zim: *huggles them so hard they can't breathe and might have cracked their ribs* ICAN'TBELIEVEWE'REALIVETOGETHER  
LIKEOLDTIMESIT'SBEENSOLONGSINCEWEWEREABLETO GOONAPROPERDATE/HANGOUT/WHATEVER  
TOGETHERZOMGZOMGZOMG! *drops them, and pretends he never hugged them* Err... thank God for reincarnation, right?  
Sy and Teth: *glares at Zim*


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Zomg, hard to believe I got that up already. Heheh got the antennae thing from popular RAPR fics ^^. Just to make up for the pitiful amount of RAPR in here. But there'll be a ton in the next book after Purple's- oh, sorry guys. Can't reveal the plot :D. I've been cramming on those and ZADR fics. GOD D*MMIT G CHECK OUT THOSE ONESHOTS BY SPYROFORLIFE! THOSE ARE TO DIE FOR! *clears throat and acts as if I never just went insane for a sec* lol Red can't be serious when he said right then, was he? Believe me. He ****_was. _**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

3:44:52, December 24. Location: The Massive

*their PAKs beep*  
Zim: *gets out the call thing which name I forget* There's a new plan to attack Kyra!  
Sy: Do I really have to meet with them?  
Teth: *rolls eyes* Yes, you do  
Sy: Seriously?! I thought you knew how much I hated the Tallest!  
Zim: Yes, but don't you hate Kyra even more?  
Sy: *narrows eyes* Yes. Yes I do  
Zim: THEN LET'S GO! *practically drags the other 2 to the main room*  
*they enter; the Tallest, the SIR units, and some service drones were already there*  
Zim: *lets go of Teth and Sy* WE'RE HERE!  
Red: *winces* My antennae... Um, hi, Zim. You don't have to scream, you know-  
Zim: YES BUT THE AMAZING ZIM HAS ARRIVED! Can't you tell?  
Purple: *annoyed* Yes, I can tell, and I think my antennaes' are bleeding. Pipe down, will ya?  
Zim: *salutes and sits down*  
*Red says a long boring speech - oh wait, that's the plan)  
Sy: *half asleep*  
Zim: *trying to pay attention, then finally gives up and face-desks, then falls asleep*  
Teth: _So did you ask her out yet?_  
Anon: _Wait, who?_  
Teth: *motions toward Mimi*  
Anon: *looks away* _No idea what you're talking about_  
Teth: *sarcastic* _Tak's SIR? The one you rescued from Raj? Mimi?!_  
Anon: *sarcastic* _Oh, her. No. SIR's don't love_  
Teth: _Yet they feel hate and sadness and others horrible emotions? Come on. SIRS CAN LOVE. And personally I think you guys would make an adorable pairing._  
Anon: _I can electrocute you, y'know_  
Teth: _Pleasant thoughts. Don't forget I'm your mistress_  
Anon:_ So?_  
Teth: *smirks* _So I can torture you all I like_  
Anon: _I hate you_  
Teth: _I know you do. I know_  
Red: *smacks table with the pointer he was using and glares at everyone* ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME EXPLAIN ALL THIS?!  
Sy: *wakes up* Huh?  
Teth: *stops mind-chatting with Anon, who's glaring at her like he wants to strangle her, eyes narrowed to blue slits* Sorry, what?  
Zim: *still asleep and snoring rather loudly*  
Red: *looks like he's about to crush them, raises fist*  
Purple: *leans over and strokes Red's left antennae*  
Red: *lowers fist and starts purring*  
Anon: *eyes widen* Save the Lord, he's a cat  
Mimi: *(as her disguise is a cat) rolls eyes* _Very funny_  
Purple: *smiles smugly* Antennae stroking. Works every time  
Red: Err.. as I was saying *pushes Purple's hand away* ...um- d*mnit Purple, now I forgot what I was gonna say- er... *giggles nervously* Never mind.  
Purple: Well, to summarize what he was saying, you three *points to the three* are going to Kyra's base to find out her plan. You'll call us often to give us the new info you've learned about it  
The Three: *Zim wakes up* WHAT?!  
Purple: I said, you three are going to Kyra's base to find out her plan  
Teth: *looks at Anon* _Did you know about this?!_  
Anon: _I told them it'll be too dangerous for you to go, that they should send Mimi and I (I'm not sure if Gir can part with his taquitos), but they knew that only you will be able to defeat them... or something like that_  
Sy: You're sending us into her base?!  
Zim: You're expecting us to find her plan?!  
Teth: How the h*ll are we not going to get caught?!  
Purple: Yes, yes, and really, I have no idea. This is kind of like an invasion, I guess. And, well come on, you're all invaders. You can handle that, can't you?  
Zim: I guess, but- wait. *smiles eagerly* Can we blow up the planet when we're done?  
Purple: Sure, I guess...  
Sy: I call killing Kyra!  
Teth: Aw, come on! I wanted too!  
Zim: No, I wanted to!  
*they start fighting on who gets to kill her*  
Red: *goes back to normal* You can decide who gets to kill her later. This is no time to be arguing! *they ignore him* FREEZE, YOU THREE!  
*they all stop fighting, freezing in their positions; Teth yanking Zim's antennae, Sy pulling Teth's jacket, Zim with his fist in Sy's face*  
Purple: Um- you can let go of each other, you know  
*they all let go of each other and fall to the ground*  
Teth: *pretends she's never been fighting* Er- when do we start?  
Red: Right now


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT2: wait, no. I did the calculations again. For them (cuz of the different ship speed from Earth vehicles), it would take 3000. YEARS o.O. to travel ONE LIGHTYEAR. and those are EARTH YEARS oAo. So, erm- pretend that- magically- it takes them 15 hours to travel 47 years, kay? cuz my brains hurting cuz of the math .  
**

**EDIT: Sorry, didn't calculate right. Lol, if it was _really _2047 light years, that would take 15 _years_, not 15 hours. So I changed it to 47 ^^". Sorry for the confusion.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for slowness; tis reading Tallers Can't be Choosers by SpyroForLife, IS SO EPIC AND GORY 'SPECIALLY AT CHAP 17 GO READ IT! Anyhow, sorry bout the title, too, was a last minute thing...haha... remember the Dib dude mentioned in the last book? Yea, that's him. Not the para-normal investigator (with a rather large head). Aciled is gonna be a important character soon, and i've got a part that im saving for later that's pretty funny; bout holograms and a little prankster xolorian dude (who is kinda a mini-Zim) who died in the last book that will show up *nudge nudge* because, let's face it, who doesn't want more insane and dangerous stuf? ;)**

Chapter 3: Kyra, Dib, Aciled, and the plan

4:12:07, December 24. Location: The Massive

Zim: WHAT?! IT'S TOO SOON! WHY RIGHT NOW?! *slams fist on the table* We won't go! Er- at least not right now...  
Red: *dryly* If you insist. But more than 50 of our troops died this morning. It won't be long before they're demolished entirely  
Teth: Wait- what?!  
Purple: True story. And unless you want to have your head on a stick tomorrow, I'd suggest you'd go  
Sy: I agree. We should go now. There's not much time *exits room*  
*Red lets out the breath he's been holding*  
Zim: ?  
Red: We're not- the biggest fans of each other  
Teth: Oh, I've noticed  
Zim: *sighs* Anyhow- if it's that bad, I guess we can go now  
Teth: *nods* Yeah. See ya  
*both leave room*  
Zim: I can't believe we have to go right now! We just got the news!  
Sy: Agreed. But personally I just wanna get it over with  
Teth: *stares through the window and sighs* _How the h*ll are we going to do this..._

* * *

*the three are flying to Javis, the Dark Force's planet*  
Zim: ...  
Sy: ...You're rather quiet right now, Zim. You nervous or something?  
Zim: Nervous?! Zim?! Never! NEVER!  
Sy: *shrugs* Just asking  
Zim: Yes, but don't you know that ZIM never feels the alien feeling you call nervousness? It isn't even in my DNA! I think...  
Teth: *rolls eyes* You were created by thousands of different irken DNA. Surely at least one of them can be nervous  
Sy: *reads chapter 10 of Twisted Galaxies* And you were pretty nervous about Tak in the last book...  
Zim: *blushes* That was a typo!  
(No it wasn't!)  
Zim: Oh whatever!  
Teth: Ship. How long till we arrive?  
Ship: Approximately 47 light years away  
Teth: D*MMIT! *looks at the others, who were looking at her strangely* This is gonna take a while...

* * *

*15 hours later...*  
Zim: Whew! We're here! Man, that was a long trip...  
Sy: *looks at the window anxiously* Surely they'll remember us...  
Teth: *facepalms* Sh*t! Totally forgot the disguises! *a glowing blue light surrounds them, changing them to look exactly like soldiers from the Dark Force*  
Zim: Brilliant! A-  
Sy: Dude, that quote's getting old. You've used it twice already in the last book!  
Zim: Oh yeah... never mind! ANYHOW! THE TALLEST'S PLAN AWAITS!  
*they land*  
*a ton of ships surround them, and a few soldiers went out*  
Soldier: *sees them as Dark Force soldiers* Where were you? I thought Kyra's plan would be quicker than that!  
Sy: *stiffens and mutters* It's him... Dib...  
Another soldier: *glances jealously at the three* How come you were chosen for the plan anyways?  
Third soldier: *nudges him* They're higher ranked than us!  
Another soldier: I know but still-  
Dib: *turns around* SHUT UP!  
*they immediately shut up*  
Dib: Anyhow- we better take you to Kyra *walks to the entrance of a tall building*  
*the three follows*  
Zim: *whispering* Dib? That guy who tortured Aciled?  
Sy: *also whispering* Yeah. *shivers* I had to witness it  
Teth: *they're all whispering, you get the point?!* Who the h*ll are they?  
Sy: Dib's that commander we were talking to. Aciled is the guy who was tortured (Teth: Well, yeah, I know he was tortured, you think I'm stupid?)  
Zim: He seemed fine when I saw him... doesn't seem tortured to me  
Sy: He was tortured to insanity and lost his memory in the process. He forgot he was even tortured in the first place. But he still remembers the pain, and Dib  
Teth: Man, that torture thing's gotta be bad... do ya know what made him lose his memory?  
Sy: Either electricity or defective xolorian power... probably the xolorian power; electricity would've killed him...  
Teth: *glares at the ground* ...Like it killed Anon  
Sy: *sighs* None of us saw that coming...  
Zim: Good point... I didn't even know he knew Mimi; then he goes out and gets him killed, she's numb with fright, he comes back with electric powers... this is really weird...  
Dib: Alright, we're here *opens PAK for the call-thingie to come out* I'll let her know  
*seconds later, the doors open*  
Kyra: *looks at them* The plan worked, I presume?  
Sy: Y-yes  
Kyra: *smirks* Those gullible fools... they should have known that they could never stop me. *stands up* Soon, the reign of Red and Purple shall crumble at my feet! The empire shall be mine! *laughs evilly*  
Teth: *mutters* Oh h*ll-


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Srry, had no internet for 5 days. Not to mention writer's block *groans*... next chap might be slow as well; as it's a battle chap. And sadly, battle chaps don't have any annoying oranges (or zombies :D)**

Chapter 4: An average day's work

7:27:49, December 25. Location: Javis, the dark planet

Dib: *hisses to the three* Well, what are you waiting for, get back to your squad!  
Zim: Er- we had a- serious concussion over there so- um... what squad?  
Dib: *tilts head* You know, to build the weapon? You're all in squad 836  
Sy: Oh yeah, that squad  
*they head to the squad, where hundreds of workers look up inquiringly, then looks back down and continues building*  
Zim: *looks at a diagram of the weapon* Oh, this isn't too hard *immediately begins working on a part; when he finishes, it ends up looking exactly as it looked on the diagram*  
*a worker looks at him, then whispers to the worker next to him*  
Sy: *looks at the part Zim made with awe* Dude, you're the only one with mechanic/engineering powers. Surely they'll know its you!  
Zim: What? Oh yeah. *looks at his part* Good point. It's gonna be hard making my sections crappier  
Teth: I have a hard time making them okay  
Sy: Me too  
Zim: Aw, come on, it's easy! You do this, and then this, and this and- *builds a part just as good as his first* D*mnit! Why must I have the inability to build things crappily!  
Teth and Sy: *staring at him in shock*  
Zim: What?  
*they're still staring*  
Zim: *glares* Stop it. You're creeping me out  
*still staring*  
Zim: No, really-  
*still staring*  
Zim: *smacks them both in the face*  
Sy: D*mn, what was that for?!  
Zim: I was just making sure you weren't dead  
*a few of the workers snicker*  
Teth: Well, you did a good job  
*they drop the subject and get back to work*  
*the working tables disappear from the floor, and the finished parts levitate and fly out to a storage room*  
Zim: ? What the-  
Worker: It's break *leaves along with the others*  
Zim: *looks at Sy questioningly*  
Sy: *shrugs*  
*they leave with the other workers and go to their dorm*  
Zim: *about to call the Tallest*  
Teth: Wait *a cord whips out from her PAK and she breaks the hidden video camera*  
Sy: How did you-  
Teth: Just an instinct  
Zim: *ignores and messages the Tallest*  
Sy: Yeah, see ya  
Teth: ? Okay?...  
Red: Hey, you called!  
Purple: Finally  
Zim: It was a long trip  
Red: Any news?  
Teth: They're building a weapon to destroy you guys  
Purple: What?! Seriously! I haven't even finished my donut yet and now you go saying we're gonna explode!  
Random kid from The Frycook That Came From All That Space: HE'S GONNA 'SPLODE MAMA!  
Purple: *throws a can at him* That horrible kid...  
Zim: But we aren't gonna explode, ...at least I don't think  
Teth: Yeah, we haven't figured out what it does yet  
Purple: Good point... hey, where's Sy?  
Red: *hopefully* Did he die on the way there or something?  
Sy: *stiffens*  
Teth: *senses his uneasiness* Er- no, he's just- not in this room- Anyhow, back to the weapon. It was barely started when we first discovered it, how long do you reckon till it's finished?  
Red: Probably chapter 17, as the maximum. Er- look, I don't know. Go ask Mit or something  
Zim: She's on a date  
Teth: A date?!  
Zim: *shrugs* That's what it said on the note  
Purple: What note?  
Red: Hmm... she can't be on a date; she hasn't asked Renallin out yet... MITSUBI!  
(_D*mnit. _WHAT)  
Purple: Er- when's the weapon being finished?  
(Probably chapter 17, as the maximum, anyways...)  
Red: *fistpumps* F*CK YEAH! YOU OWE ME 12 MONIES!  
Purple: We weren't betting!  
Red: I DON'T CARE!  
(Er- see ya. Gotta get back to my date. Ren's gonna get mad...)  
Zim: Wait- You really WERE on a date?!  
(Yeah. Irken years are much faster than human years, so truth be told, I asked her out 20 years ago.)  
Teth: *dumbstruck* Whaaaaaa?  
Purple: Wait... why are we on hyoo-man time?  
(Look, I dunno. Later)  
Red: -anyhow... where were we- oh! The weapon! We've thought of a plan to destroy it.  
Zim: *antennae twitches excitedly* Are we gonna blow it up?  
Red: -Yes. Stick a remote bomb inside the weapon and activate it when it's finished  
Teth: What if it's bomb-resistant?  
Purple: Meh- highly unlikely. Most types of metal aren't strong enough to face a bomb and stay in one piece  
Zim: Well, this is a huge weapon created to annihilate us... and, Purp, who are you? Lard Nar?  
Purple: *narrows eyes* I have a brain, you know. And call me Purple. Almighty Tallest Purple  
Teth: That's not fair! Lard Nar called you Purp in the last book, why can't we?!  
Purple: Because I said so  
Red: What's with all this talk about thai food?  
Zim: I dunno...  
Teth: WHYCAN'TWECALLYOUPURP  
Purple: DO YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU INTO A SUN-  
Red: She won't die though. Hey, Teth, why can't you die?  
Teth: I dunno- *smirks* Hey Purp. Hey Purp. Hey Purp. Hey Purp. Hey-  
Purple: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!  
Red: *rolls eyes* It's the Annoying Orange, irken-style  
Teth: *glares at Red* Are you calling me an Earth fruit?!  
Zim: EVERYONE, SHUT THE H*LL UP!  
*everyone shuts up (sheesh, Zim)*  
Zim: Thank you  
Red: Erm... look, we gotta go. See ya  
Purple: *mutters* Zombie  
Teth: I AM NOT A-  
*they hang up*  
Sy: *looks at Teth admiringly* Who knew you could be that annoying?  
Teth: *punches him*  
*an alarm sounds, and a speaker appears from the ceiling*  
Speaker: Danger. Everyone must head outside immediately. Bring your weapons. We're being attacked


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the late post; had no internet for 3 days straight . . I wanted to type this so bad, but when i finally was able to get on i forgot the thing i was gonna do and was slammed with another writer's block. But the idea FINALLY came back to me, and now Sy's a homicidal maniac. Happy now? *le troll face***

**Chapter 5: He's back**

9:46:22, December 25. Location: Javis, the dark planet

Zim: D*mnit! What now?  
Teth: You heard! We have to attack!  
Zim: *looks out the window* But Stallax and Aciled are out there! We can't just-  
Sy: -Come on, Zim. We have to fake it, or they'll know who we really are!  
Zim: I know, but-  
Teth: -Just come on! *grabs the collar of his shirt and drags him out*  
Zim: Hey! Let go!  
Sy: *whispers to Teth* He has a good point, we can't just attack them  
Teth: *drops Zim* I guess you're right... um... I'll cast an illusion of us fighting?  
Zim: *gets up and rolls his eyes* Oh, brilliant. Like they won't be able to tell when a bullet go right through us (cuz the illusions are holograms)  
Teth: *glares* Do you have any better ideas?  
Zim: ...not really  
Sy: *sighs* We have no choice then  
Zim: NO! WE CAN'T JUST ATTACK THEM!  
Teth: *covers his mouth* D*MNIT, ZIM! Do you want them to hear us?!  
Zim: *bites the back of her hand* BUT WE'RE ON THE SAME SIDE AS THEM! HOW CAN WE ATTACK JUST TO PRETEND WE'RE ON THE DARK SIDE?!  
Teth: *holds her bitten hand* F*ck, let's pray you're not rapid  
Zim: *blank look (short term memory loss lol)* Why?  
Sy: You just bit my girlfriend  
Zim: *glares* She's mine, too!  
Sy: *rolls eyes* Same thing  
Zim: *grabs Teth's sleeve* MY GIRLFRIEND!  
Sy: *grabs her other sleeve* I MET HER FIRST!  
Teth: *kicks them* Let go of me or I'm breaking up with you two  
Zim and Sy: *immediately lets go*  
Teth: D*mn, you two are possessive  
Zim: Who, me?  
Teth: *facepalm*  
Sy: But still, what should we do?  
Teth: We just have to attack, I guess. Follow me!  
*they get to the battlefield*  
Soldier: *turns her head* Oh, there you are! Dib's been looking for you guys!  
Teth: Oh, er- some of Stallax's crew were, uh- trying to break in and destroy the weapon  
Soldier: *dodges a bullet and shoots at of the Empire soldiers* Huh. Figured that lousy traitor would've told them about it  
Zim: Wait, Stallax was part of the- er, our side?!  
Soldier: *glances at him like he's crazy (well, he is)* Oh, must be the amnesia. Is it really that bad? Yeah, he and Zora. They were scientists. Then one day they grabbed Aciled and just took off. We were able to capture Zora, but she broke out after the Tallest and those other guys were caught  
Sy: Oh, yeah. I think I remember now *shoots at on of the Empire soldiers but makes sure to miss*  
Teth: Do you think we should split up? *makes sure no one's looking and slices one of the Dark Force soldiers in half*  
Zim: Meh. Sure *fake-shoots at an Empire soldier*  
Sy: Okay *heads off*  
Empire soldier: *shoots at Sy's shoulder*  
Sy: *grimaces at the pain and fake-shoots at him*  
Empire soldier: *smirks* You have horrible aim, midget  
Sy: *mutters* Go to h*ll *fake-shoots him again, but closer to him*  
Empire soldier: No, seriously. Do you know how to even work a gun?  
Sy: *eyes strangely turn black and red, he shoots him in the chest with complete accuracy* What do you think? *eyes turn back to green* What the- I didn't mean to kill him!  
?: The amulet may have lost its hold on you... but that doesn't mean I won't make you suffer more  
Sy: N-no... you can't-  
?: *smirks* It's time for me to take control now  
Sy: *his eyes turn black and red, and a psychotic grin spreads across his face*  
Empire soldier: *frozen in shock* What the-  
Sy: *shoots him in the chest*  
Another Empire soldier: *horrified, she looks at the dead soldier, then at Sy* H-he's back!  
Sy: *mercilessly slaughters the Empire soldier, surveys the grounds for another victim, gaze lands on Aciled and he springs at him*  
Aciled: *turns head in time to see the demon leaping straight for him*  
Sy: *pushes him to the ground and shoots at him multiple times*  
Aciled: *blood gushes from his chest, he grabs his knife and tries to slit Sy's throat, but he pushes it away and holds him down, smirking at Aciled as his blood spilled onto the floor, then, satisfied, walks away*  
Stallax: *limping, and bleeding badly from a gash on his forehead, turns toward another soldier* We have to retreat  
Empire soldier: But, sir- what about-  
Stallax: -I'll save him. Get the remaining ones and go!  
*they split up, Stallax gently picks up the body of Aciled and heads toward his cruiser, while the soldier called to the others*  
Sy: *narrows eyes, looking at the solider* You won't get away... alive *he shoots at the soldier insanely, not even realizing he was already dead the first time he shot*  
Zim: *runs over, hearing the gunshots* What the- SY! WHAT ARE YOU-  
Sy: *turns around and glares at Zim, his eyes black slits, before he collapses on the ground, unconscious*


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whoo, thank's for 670 views on TG :D! The aftermath of last chap's battle, then something much worse. D*mn, I feel bad about the Sy abuse in here (sheesh, Red). Aciled is more important then you think. I TOLD YOU! He's really important in the last book but anyhow- the worker at the end? The soldier at the last chap? Same character. Her name's Jenna, she has pink eyes, and she's also an important character in the future. She's paired w/ Aciled ^^. AAJR xD. NOW! ENOUGH TALK, TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 6: Dead meat**

12:01:59, December 26. Location: Hospital wing, Javis, the dark planet

Teth: What. The f*ck. Was _that?!_  
Sy: *opens eyes and groans* Wha...?  
Zim: HE'S ALIVE!  
Teth: Well, duh-  
Zim: *turns to Sy* YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE AL- you _IDIOT!_  
Sy: *sits up* Huh?  
Zim: YOU JUST ANNIHILATED THE ENTIRE FLEET!  
Teth: Well, not the entire fleet, but-  
Sy: I what?!  
Zim: YOU HEARD ME! WHAT THE H*LL WAS THAT ABOUT?!  
Sy: *bows head* I- I don't know  
Zim: *stunned* You were on a homicidal rampage all day and you don't know why?!  
Sy: It was the demon from the amulet!  
Zim: *jumps onto him, starts shaking him and glares* LIES! BIG, GIANT, SERIAL KILLER LIES! I RIPPED IT FROM YOU IN THE LAST BOOK!  
Teth: Zim, get _off_ him! *pulls him off by the collar*  
Zim: OHHH, MY NECK! GET OFF! GET OFF THE AMAZING ZIM, YOU INFERIOR BEING!  
Teth: *narrows eyes* Did you just call me an "inferior being"?*****  
Zim: Er- no...  
(Yeah...)  
Teth: *ignores* Kay good *drops him, then turns to Sy* How did it happen?  
Sy: I don't know. I was "fighting" one of the soldiers, and the voice started talking about taking over, and that's it. I don't remember what happened at all...  
Zim: What voice?  
Sy: The amulet's  
Zim: Wait... amulets can't speak!  
Sy: THE DEMON OF THE AMULET, IDIOT! *stares at their shocked faces* Er... look, can you just, um- I- just... leave me, alright? *sighs* Just leave me alone...

* * *

*the other 2 walk down the hall, heading to their dorm to call the Tallest*  
Teth: Well... that was... awkward  
Zim: Ya think?! HE CALLED ZIM AN IDIOT!  
Teth: *pats his shoulder* No offense dude, but... you _are_ pretty idiotic  
Zim: *glares* Gee, thanks!  
*they enter the room, and call the Tallest*  
Red: *glares right into the camera* Do you know how much of our troops were _killed_ yesterday?!  
Zim: *his eyes dart to the left* Er... never counted  
Red: About- um- A LOT! Not to mention Aciled was killed as well!  
Teth: But isn't he just a regular soldier?  
Red: N- yes, but-  
Zim: Hey, where's Purp?  
Red: *narrows eyes* _Tallest_ Purple. And he's reviving- never mind. Where's Sy?  
Teth: He's- not well  
Red: Good. Make sure he doesn't kill the _remaining_ soldiers *cuts the transmition*  
Teth: *turns to Zim* Reviving? You can't just revive someone!  
Zim: Good point... then you would've never become a zombie  
(Ohh, that was a bad move... wait! That wasn't-)  
Teth: *pins Zim to the wall, grits her teeth* I. am. not. a. zombie. I. will. never. be. a. zombie. Got that?!  
Zim: *nods meekly*  
Teth: *drops him* Good  
Zim: *rubs his neck* D*mn, what's _with_ you?! First Sy, then you, it's like everyone's angry at me today!  
Teth: *sighs* Sorry if I'm sick of that joke  
Zim: Tell Mit, then  
(That wasn't in the script!)  
Teth: *looks at it* You're right... ZIM! YOU ARE IN A WORLD OF HURT! *starts chasing him, knife unsheathed*  
Zim: *sticks out tongue at her, and smirks* CAN'T CATCH ME, I'M THE GINGERBREAD BABY!  
Teth: Actually, he was eaten by a fox  
Zim: *sweatdrops* Oh. Wow...  
Teth: Let's pray there's no foxes around, then *grins*  
Zim: *eyes widen, and he stops running* Well, there's something worse than a fox here  
Teth: *stops too late, and crashes into Zim, who lurches forward and crashes into... (dotdotdot for special effect...)  
Dib: What the f*ck are you 2 doing?! GET BACK TO WORK!  
Teth: Sorry, sir  
*they trudge back to the workroom*  
Worker: *turns her head* Hey, you're here. Dib was flipping out  
Another worker: I'll say! He chucked a wrench at my head!  
Zim: Whoa... thank god he didn't have a wrench with him when he found us...  
Worker: Yeah... where were you?  
Teth: Um... *motions to Zim* Chasing this bozo with a knife  
Zim: *scowls*  
Worker: *raises eyebrow* And why were you doing that?  
Teth: ... *shrugs* I honestly have no idea  
Zim: *rolls eyes* Yeah, right. I called her a zombie  
Teth: Again  
Worker: You're a ghost?!  
Teth: Used to be. Now I'm just your average... weapon... builder... worker... thingie  
Zim: *snorts*  
Teth: *smacks him*  
Worker: *turns back to her work* Anyways, Ryten told me that Dib told him that Kyra told him that she found out that there's spies in the base. She's picking some workers to try and catch them  
Zim: *stiffens* Oh, she is?  
Worker: Yep. It'll be cool if I'm picked. I'm not high-ranked though *shrugs*  
Dib: *enters room* Stop talking and get back to work! Now!  
Teth: *turns to Zim, whispering* They've found out. It won't be long before we're captured...  
Zim: *looks at the locked exit* ...We're dead meat

***She is definitely _not _an "inferior being". Cuz's she's a g- *shot* (lol don't you LOVE it when I'm about to reveal a spoiler and then I shoot myself :3)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOO. I DID IT. BLARG.**

**Yeah, so much for updates coming soon. The Eliminator's gotten rid of my motivation. No, I'm not playing the blame game. THEY LITERALLY RID ME OF MY ABILITY TO WRITE oAo. Next chaps NOT coming soon, but probably soon enough. NOW BE HAPPY I POSTED.**

Chapter 7: Deranged drill sergeants and ultimate doom

3:16:04, December 27. Location: Javis, the dark planet

Sy: ...so, we're doomed

Zim: Yeah, pretty much

Teth: What do you think?

Sy: ...

Zim: Well, there isn't much choice, you know. Don't pressure him

Sy: What am I, some sort of philosopher?

Teth: You are the most logical one here

Zim: Come on, nerd, you're the one with the brains! Not saying that we're brainless, but you're the smart one, so-

Sy: *looks out the window* We have to stay

Teth: WHAT?!

Zim: *leaps up* I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT MEDICATION!

Sy: *glances back at them* There's nothing wrong with the medicine. But we have to complete our mission.

Zim: Don't you hate the Tallest? Why are you saying we should go through with our plan? We'll be killed!

Sy: I still hate them. I'm just saying what you'd say if you weren't so freaked out of dying

Zim: *blushes*

Teth: Hey, it's alright, it doesn't hurt- much

Zim: Idonwannabeslicedinhalf!

Sy: *blank look* Who's say's you're gonna be sliced in half?

Zim: *points to Teth* That's how she-

Sy: Oh- yeah. Never mind

Teth: *insulted* I wasn't sliced in half, Zim. It was kinda diagonal

Sy: *checks the time* Guys-

Zim: Same thing! Kinda...wait, no, you're right

Sy: Zim!

Zim: WHAT

Sy: Break was over 5 minutes ago

Teth: Seriously?!

Zim: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!

Sy: I just did

Zim: I MEAN EARLIER!

Sy: You wouldn't let me

Teth: Just shut up. I don't want a hammer to be lodged in my skull

Zim: Good point ...that guy's like a deranged drill sergeant or something...

Teth: Well, this "deranged drill sergeant" is gonna murder us in cold blood if we don't get our *sses over there

*they hurry to the work room*

Dib: Why are you heading that way?! The search group's the opposite direction!

Zim: _He's gone mad_ But we're just workers, sir

Teth: _He already was mad_

Sy: _Good point_

Dib: I assigned you to the search group! NOW GET OVER THERE!

Teth: Oh yeah... I remember! *slowly backs away from the quote "deranged drill sergeant"*

Zim: Can you believe it? We're supposed to be looking for the spies, yet we are the-

Sy: Dude, shut up! They'll hear you!

Zim: *whispers* -spies

* * *

*they enter the room, which is filled with other irkens, while one is assigning them to different areas*

Leader: *turns to them, eyes narrowed suspiciously* You're late

Zim: Yeah... about that... we didn't really hear the be-

Leader: Don't let it happen again. *changes the subject* You're all on group B. Your job is to patrol the area outside the work room

Teth: Sure, okay-

Leader: Now get to it!

*the three immediately head out to the assigned area*

Zim: *mutters* ...Touché...

* * *

Zim: ...But anyhow, what do we do? I mean, we're supposed to be looking for the spies, yet we are the spies, so we can't look for ourselves, you know

Teth: Fair point... fair point... *looks at Sy*

Sy: Seriously?! Why am I supposed to think of the plans?

Zim: Good question... but I don't-

Sy: *rolls his eyes* You don't care. I know

Zim: *murmurs* Took the words right out of my mouth

Teth: Well, as stated before, you are the logical one here

Sy: Well, yeah...

Zim: *obviously getting impatient* Well?! Have you tho-

Sy: *holds up hand* Quiet, I'm thinking

Zim: grr

*cricket cricket cricket*

Zim: *checks his watch, then absentmindedly starts humming the theme song of MLP:FiM*

Sy: I've thought of a couple plans, but they're most likely to fa- Zim?!

Zim: *sleeping, yet still humming the song*

Teth: *pokes Zim* Since when was he a brony?

Sy: ...No idea...

Teth: So.. what's the best plan?

Sy: We're going to mislead them into thinking the spies are- I dunno, some other soldiers, and-

Teth: You do not know how tempted I am to say that "almost as brilliant as mine" quote Zim always says

Sy: *grins* I can tell

Zim: *wakes up suddenly* I'M AWAKE! I'm awake... okay... *blinks, confused, then turns to Sy* Please tell me you've thought of something

Sy: Actually, yes. We'll just-

Zim: Well?!

Sy: I said-

Zim: Well?!

Sy: Can't you just-

Zim: Well?!

Teth: Let's put it in short: We're gonna get three innocent soldiers killed, and if they still think we're the spies, which we are, we're gonna have to lie to the most sinister killer in all the multiver- er, universe

Sy: ...Okay, now you're making it seem retarded

Zim: Remember, this is the most pessimistic irken ever created we're talking about here

Sy: Good point...

Zim: But how can we just get 3 innocent irkens killed for our own survival?

Teth: Think. 3 deaths of the Dark Force, or 3,000,000 of- frankly everyone else

Zim: *groans* You win. But that doesn't mean I'm going to like it

Sy: Don't worry. It's just for the good of the mission

Teth: And the Empire

Zim: *thinks about it* -And the Almighty Tallest *realizes what he says too late, and slaps his hand over his mouth*

Sy: *eyes narrow* You're right. The Tallest are only doing this to keep the Empire in the palm of their hands, so they can lay around stuffing themselves with snacks while everyone else dies for a lost cause...

Teth: *glares at Zim* _Nice going_

Zim: That's not true! They're just-

Sy: *eyes flicker from emerald green to black and red, he walks off* You know what? Forget it. I don't care what happens to this doomed empire. The Tallest don't care who gets killed in this war. All that matters to them is-

*Suddenly the ground beneath him collapses, and he falls down the hole with a yell of shock and confusion. What was once mistaken as solid ground shimmers before disappearing, leaving Teth and Zim staring shocked at the deep, black hole, holding no sign of where Sy went, or if he even survived the long plummet to the bottom of the trap*


End file.
